


Crack Out: Vegas

by OffIntoOrbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Las Vegas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffIntoOrbit/pseuds/OffIntoOrbit
Summary: An over stressed Jungeun requests for a vacation in hopes of some time alone with her girlfriend Jinsol but ends up with her source of stress coming along with her. Thanks to the youngest of Loona's thoughtful suggestion of Nevada being their destination, Jungeun is now to challenge herself to keep her cool.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Baby Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbits/gifts).



> Please support Crack Out, we're working hard !  
> \- Lau (@OffIntoOrbit on all platforms)
> 
> Here’s the first chapter to a short story abt loonas adventures in vegas, hope u enjoy and continue reading!  
> -Marie (@Ochaowo on birdy app)

“HYEJU COME GET YOUR FUCKING SOCKS OFF THE FLOOR BEFORE I THROW THEM AWAY, YEOJIN GET OFF THE FRIDGE FOR GODS SAKE, YERIM STOP CHASING HEEJIN WITH YOUR ROACHES!” Junguen screams at the top of her lungs as she sees her chaotic bandmates up to their usual antics. 

As the chaos around her continues, Junguen takes a seat on the couch and puts her hands up to her head and sighs deeply. 

“Hey baby, what's wrong” Jinsol, Junguen’s girlfriend of three years, asks as she exits the bathroom drying her newly dyed black hair. 

“This” Junguen gestures violently at the ongoing anarchy of the dorm. 

“Ahh it’s okay I got this, go rest up before practice.” Jinsol says as she motions her overstressed girlfriend towards a room in which four bunk beds are aligned neatly. 

“Are you sure? Last time I trusted you alone with them they had you tied down to a chair, forcing you to watch Twilight” Junguen recalls the day she walked into the dorm after a quick convenience store trip to fetch some eggs after Yeojin and Yerim had used them all up to egg Haseul’s tinder date’s car as he waited for Haseul to come down. Fortunately for them, as they like to say, saved Haseul from heterosexual activity. 

“I’ll have you know they let me choose between Twilight or Tall Girl, I think I made a bold choice. Now if you can, get some shut-eye, I can get everything under control.” Jinsol reassures her, sending her girlfriend into the clean bedroom (thanks to Vivi who cleaned before going to her part-time job) with a kiss on the top of her head and wooshed her away. 

After the door shut behind Jungeun, Jinsol turned to look at the girls with her hands on her hips and a towel wrapped around her damp hair. She dusted off her lemon print shorts and cleared her throat.

“Okay feral chihuahuas, I want you to listen and listen closely” Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows and straightened her back in an attempt to look authoritative. The younger girls stopped at their pace and took a puzzled look at Jinsol’s bad attempt of control, but listened anyway. 

“We’re feral chihuahuas? Then you’re a soggy, dusty, old Great Dane!” Yeojin yells out right away. 

Jinsol ignores Yeojin’s comments and begins connecting Hyeju’s switch to the living room T.V.  
“So who’s up for a Mario Kart tournament?” Jinsol asks with a smile as she holds up two Joy-Cons. 

The younger girls all scream in excitement and run to grab their respective controllers.Yeojin plops herself in the middle of the floor as Hyeju and Chaewon , settle next to each other. Jinsol smiles to herself as the younger girls begin setting up the game and chat animatedly, save for Heejin who pulls out her iPad and begins working on a new drawing. The girls all rush to pick their characters, Yeojin immediately exclaiming that she wants to be Waluigi. Hyeju laughs at the smaller girl as she picks Bowser, Chaewon having already selected Princess Peach. Yerim then has an extensional crisis attempting to choose the color of her Yoshi, eventually settling on the pink variant. 

“LET’S DO BABY PARK!” Yeojin screams out when they begin selecting maps. 

Hyeju ignores Yeojin’s shouts for Baby Park and selects Special Cup.

“HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW I’M NOT GOOD AT RAINBOW ROAD.” Yeojin begins to protest until the game finishes loading and the first race of the cup begins, immediately grabbing her controller and focusing on the screen.

Jinsol continues to smile as she watches the girls play while they giggle and shout. She gets up from her seat on the couch and walks over to check on her tired girlfriend. Jinsol’s heart warms at the sight of Jungeun passed out on Jinsol’s bed with her face stuffed in the pillow, still leaving space for her. Jinsol gently shuts the door and returns to the living room to see the girls finishing off their first race.

~~~~

The first three races all end similarly, Hyeju placing first, Yeojin falling off the map attempting to drift and ending up around 5th place, Chaewon around 2nd or 3rd, and Yerim in 7th while still smiling and giggling. Everyone was finally settling down and enjoying their time together, that is until the end of the final race of the cup, Rainbow Road. 

Just as Yeojin is finally about to place second (first still taken by Hyeju) she’s hit by a red shell while taking a turn, knocking her off the map. She shrieks and yells at Lakitu to hurry up and put her back on the map. Just as she's placed back on the map, she’s passed by Chaewon who is able to finish right before her. 

“ᵃˢˢᵃᵎ”  
“CHEATER!” Yeojin exclaims at Chaewon who’s doing a victory dance. 

“I didn’t cheat, you’re just bad at the game!” 

“YOU’RE SUCH A LIAR, YOU SHELL THROWING ASS FACE!” 

“Hey!” Hyeju shouted and stood up, hearing Yeojin insult Chaewon.  
Chaewon then moved behind Hyeju as she and Yeojin stood in front of each other, hurling insults. 

“Girls! Calm down! You’re gonna wake up-” Jinsol, who spoke up when she realized the two girls weren’t going to stop anytime soon, was interrupted by the door to their bedroom being slammed open, revealing an angry Jungeun. 

"I thought you said you’d have it under control?!" Jungeun glares at Jinsol. Jungeun bothered at the fact her mid-day nap has been interrupted by cursing teenagers. 

"I do! I mean, I did" Jinsol remarks seeing her girlfriend fuming in frustration. 

As Jungeun is about to completely lose her cool, as if she hasn't already, the answer to Jungeun’s worries enters the dorm. 

"Hi! Guys! I'm home!" A girl with short black hair and a bright smile greets the girls. 

"Haseul!" Yeojin drops the controller she previously held running into the older girl's arms as if she hasn't seen her in decades, Hyeju instinctively reaches for the controller cradling it as if it’s in pain from the impact.

"The rest are waiting in the practice room, we should get going" Haseul smiles down at Yeojin, pushing up her sunglasses and shrugging off her leather jacket. 

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Heejin exclaims.

With that Yeojin, Heejin, Yerim, and Chaewon Naruto run out of the dorm, Hyeju following slowly behind. 

"Go on Sol, I'll be there in a sec" Jungeun gives a strained smile. 

Jinsol smiles and then runs out the door to catch up with the other girls. 

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Haseul asks with a concerned look as Jungeun slumps onto the couch. Haseul follows and sits beside her. 

"I need a break." Jungeun sighs out. 

"You want to leave the group?" Haseul questions. 

"No, no, not like that. I just want to break the routines and live a little outside of this dorm" Jungeun admits. 

"Hmm…What if you ask management for a few days off?" Haseul suggests. 

Jungeun gives it a thought and nods. 

~~~~

Before heading to the practice room, Jungeun takes a look at the office right next to it, where their manager spent her days working away.

"Hello?" Jugeun hesitantly knocks on the slightly parted door. 

"Kim Lip! Come in!" Their manager smiles warmly looking up from her desktop computer. 

The manager's office was as neat as an IKEA model, filled with fake plants, this lady can manage 12 girls but not remember to water some plants. The only living thing was a succulent sitting at her desk that was a gift from Yeojin for accidentally covering her new car in toilet paper thinking it was another one of Haseul's potential boyfriends.

Jungeun walked into the lavender scented room taking a seat in front of her manager, playing with the slightly frayed ends of her flannel. The older woman waited for Jungeun to speak. 

"Umm... I was wondering, since we currently don't have an exact schedule, if we could possibly take a few days off and go on a trip?" thinking of spending time alone with Jinsol.

"Oooh like a vacation?" The woman chirps 

"Yes. Exactly, I just thought since-" 

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, just pick a destination and I'll take care of the rest for all you girls" the manager gets up excited for the execution of the said vacation. 

"‘All you girls’?" Jungeun questions. 

"Oh I'm excited, let's spread the news and go tell them right now and we can get to picking!" the older woman says as she begins walking out of her office. Jungeun follows behind attempting to clear the confusion. 

"France would be great or Australia" the manager continues as she stops in front of the practice room.

Jungeun anxiously opens the door, revealing her members practicing as if they are entering a national competition. The girls stop as they hear the familiar voice of their manager calling their attention.

"Girls! I have some exciting news! Thanks to Jungeun, it has been brought to my attention that you all need some time off or as I shall say some time away." 

The girls looked at each other, some puzzled and some anticipating the news. 

"You all will be going on a small vacation!" The manager smiles. 

Jungeun looks around at her members’ reactions, seeing how happy they get makes her heart warm, especially the way Jinsol's smile reaches her eyes.

Maybe a vacation all together won't be so bad, Jungeun thought to herself.

~~~~

"What location did you pick?" A curious Hyunjin asks trying to peek over at her bandmate's scribbles. 

"I can’t say." The gummy smiling girl says as she retrieves her miniature paper, bringing it up to her chest.

"Ahh c'mon Jiwoo!" Hyunjin complains pulling at the sleeves of her burgundy sweater. 

"Fine!" Jiwoo gives in and showcases the paper to Hyunjin who hums in thought of a response. 

Hawaii

“Why Hawaii?” Hyunjin questions out loud.

“I’ve always wanted to go! It’d be so nice to enjoy a piña colada on the beach. Oh! And I can sunbathe as Sooyoungie massages- I MEAN!” 

Hyunjin stiffles a chuckle before Jiwoo speaks again, loudly. 

"Let me see yours!" Jiwoo insists, taking the other girl's paper before Hyunjin can answer. 

Japan (for Heejin) 

"Oooo" Jiwoo coos. Hyunjin mouths a stop it and Jiwoo just smiles from cheek to cheek.

Before either girl could get another word in, they’re joined by a tall, slender woman with long dark hair. 

“Hey guys, are you ready to take a trip to boracay?” the woman asks as she adjusts her cap and slightly askew crop top, taking a seat next to Jiwoo and wrapping an arm around the smaller girl.

“Sooyoungie!” Jiwoo shouts as she smiles brighter than the sun, which Sooyoung gladly returns.

“I’d rather go to Japan” Hyunjin shrugs, not knowing if the other two girls are even listening as they seem lost in each other's gaze.

“Oooo Japan, yes!” A girl behind Hyunjin agrees. The now turned around Hyunjin faces her. 

Heejin, sporting an oversized classic rock band tee, paired with some black tights, a flannel wrapped at her waist and beaten up vans, folds her piece of paper that reads “Japan” as well. 

“Okay time to put the options in” Haseul claps, getting up and placing her neatly folded paper into her beanie first, which had “Iceland” written on it. She didn't have to do much thinking for her choice. 

“I can't choose where I wanna go” A once purple haired girl whines as she lays across the dance floor tapping her blank paper with a pencil.

“I chose Nevada so we can forget Jinsol in the grand canyon” Yeojin says as she throws her crumbled paper into the red beanie. 

“The grand canyon is in arizona dumbass” Hyeju utters as she tosses her paper, scribbled on it the word “Hell”, right after Chaewon, who has printed her paper with the words “Anywhere with Hyeju” 

“Ahh damn, well i already put it in.” 

“I still can't decide” Yerim crumbled her paper and threw it far from her, making impact with the back of Jinsol’s head, and retrieving another paper from the little pile in the middle of the room.

“Hey!” Jinsol snapped turning to look in the direction of the flying ball of paper. 

“I’m sorry!” Yerim spoke, wide eyed. “I just can't make up my mind!” she went back to overthinking her decision. 

“Just pick somewhere that makes you happy.” Jinsol suggests turning back to her and Jungeun’s shared paper, in which they agreed on “Paris” 

“A happy place” Yerim lights up and writes, “Disneyland” and proudly hands her piece to Haseul.

Haseul continues going around before she stops in front of a shorter girl with fading orange hair. 

“And what did you choose ma’am, if I may know” Haseul smiles brightly down at the bashful girl.

“Taiwan, they have such beautiful landmarks!” The eldest of the girls, Vivi recounts when she had visited the location, but wasn't able to take it all in as she had only gone for a short family trip.

“I don't need to go too far to see the most breathtaking view of all.” Haseul, who seemed to have been saving that for a while, continues to smile at Vivi who is now attempting to hide her smile behind her sleeve.

“Okay can we choose now?” Jinsol interrupts as she places the final papers in.

“Right!” Haseul moves to the center of the room shaking the beanie to mix the papers, the rest of the girls now anticipating the results as Haseul places her hand inside the beanie facing away from it and grabs a piece of a paper. 

Haseul holds her breath as she brings it out and opens the paper. The room’s in a complete trance as she brings it up to meet her eyes. 

“Nevada” she breathes out. 

Half of the girls’ mouth dropped and the other half sighing as theirs weren’t picked. 

“Las Vegas it is!” The manager who has been standing aside awaiting their result smiles widely. 

~~~~

“Most of us aren't even allowed into any casinos!” Sooyoung complains to Jiwoo who is standing next to her folding her clothes up for the one week trip. 

“I'm excited. It's not Hawaii, but they have pools I can take a dip in and such fancy restaurants!” Jiwoo exclaims as she places her favorite penguin slippers into her suitcase with such care.

“It's the middle of december, I doubt you'll be able to sunbathe like you wanted to, in Nevada.” 

“I think hot tubs are a great alternative.” Jiwoo slightly smirks knowing the effect it would have on Sooyoung. 

“On second thought, I think there's a lot more to do in Vegas than just gambling away!” Sooyoung goes to the closet of the shared room in search of her bathing suit. 

In the neighboring room, an excited Jinsol is packing up as her girlfriend paces across the room voicing her worries.

“Vegas is the last place we should be taking a bunch of teenagers, what if we lose Yeojin in the crowds?” 

“Then we’d have one less problem” Hyunjin mumbles under her breath but loud enough to reach the youngest girl’s ears. 

“Hey, I heard that!” Yeojin crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at Hyunjin from across the room.

“See!” Jungeun looks at Jinsol, who places her arms on her shoulders, gripping slightly to comfort her girlfriend. 

“We’re gonna take a break and in your own words ‘break the routines’, so now just worry about packing and look forward to us having romantic dinners and walking down the strip hand in hand!” Jinsol pulls Jungeun into her arms holding on to her for a second. 

Jungeun smiles as her head rests on the chest of her favorite person, maybe she should focus on herself. The girls will do fine without her she tries to convince herself. 

~~~~

“Haha, the grand canyon isn't too far from Las Vegas!” Yeojin laughs as she shoves her tablet in Chaewon’s face. 

The 12 girls sit scattered around the waiting area in arrival for their flight. Thankfully, it was quite easy for their manager to find 14 available seats in an airplane this time of year, the other two for herself and her husband of course. 

Bodyguards, provided by a third party company, surrounded all of them from following cameras. The girls didn't mind fans going up to them asking for pictures, autographs or a simple conversation but sadly they couldn't do it with all of their fans. 

“Wanna go get some snacks?” Sooyoung suggests turning to look at Jiwoo who is sitting besides her. 

“Yes!” Jiwoo says not hesitating to get up from her seat, making her way to the mini store inside the semi crowded airport. 

Sooyoung followed behind, as well as a bodyguard who took notice of the girls sudden movements. 

“Look Lip, I drew you!” Heejin turns her tablet towards Jungeun who awes at Heejin’s “Eclipse” fanart. 

“Look Heejin, I drew you!” Yerim mocks, finishing up her doodle and turning it to Heejin. 

The girls burst out laughing at Yerim’s clearly sped up and bad attempt of art. Yerim turns her tablet towards visible cameras and Heejin turns hers at the same direction. Both bursting out in laughter. 

~~~~

“I'm scared of heights.” Jungeun sits back in her plane seat, located in the first class area of the plane, facing the back of Heejin’s seat.  


“Just try to pretend we’re in a car.” Jinsol grabs her anxious girlfriend’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Yeah, a long car traveling through the air at an inhuman speed.” Hyeju, not looking up from her Nintendo Switch, says from besides the couple, causing Jungeun to grip a bit harder at Jinsol’s hand. 

“Let's get this bread!” Hyunjin exlaims from her seat as the airplane starts to take off.


	2. Snakes On A Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys love it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Follow our twitters for updates and to connect with us. 
> 
> -Lau ( @offintoorbit on twitter ) 
> 
> ty for waiting and happy holidays! uwu
> 
> -Marie ( @ochaowo on twitter )

Chapter 2: Snakes On A Plane

About 3 hours into the 12 hour flight the 12 girls were now getting settled and able to see beneath them, what Haseul identified as, the pacfic ocean.

The first class cabin of the plane is incredibly spacious. Each of the girls having a reclining seats and a screen in front of them. At each side of the plane is a single seat, then a walkway separating the middle row from the two seats on the end.

Placing her carry on bag on her lap, Haseul begins rummaging through it, watched by a curious ViVi. Her curiosity is then replaced with amusement as she watches Haseul pull out various lotions and chapsticks.

“Need some?” Haseul offers with a smile, rubbing her hands together.

“No thank you.” ViVi returns the smile and turns to ask Heejin if she needed any.

But before she could ask, she's met with the sight of Heejin frantically searching through her own carry on.

“What are you looking for?” ViVi furrows her eyebrows.

“These!” Heejin grins victoriously, pulling out various snacks, “I was planning on binging some anime and I can’t watch anime without snacks!”

ViVi just chuckles and settles into her seat as Heejin begins setting up her show, opening a bag of chips.

As Heejin’s anime has commenced she hears humming coming from her right side.

“What are you doing?” Heejin questions with her mouth full, looking at an arms in lap and eyes closed Hyunjin.

“I am trying to find peace, so I can sleep through all this noise.” Hyunjin, clearly talking about Hyeju screaming into her headset mic at Yerim as they played an online game from their seats.

“That's why earplugs exist dumbass...DIE DIE DIE!” Hyeju says from behind Hyunjin who continues to hum.

~~~~

As Jungeun pushes further into her seat, attempting to get comfortable, another shout is heard from the two playing games. Along with Yeojin constantly ringing the flight attendant call button for random things, and a surprisingly large amount of apple juice. She sighs as Jinsol covers her hand with hers, attempting to alleviate some of her stress.

“You okay Jungie?” Jinsol’s face is etched with concern.

“Yeah just getting a headache.” She smiles.

“Here.” Haseul speaks up from in front of and across the two girls.

Jinsol, being closer to Haseul, reaches out with an open hand, a bit confused. A grateful smile finds its way onto her face as she realizes that she just handed her Advil for Jungeun. Jinsol says her thanks as she hands the pill over to Jungeun, sporting a wide smile, which she returns wholeheartedly.

“Thanks Seul!” Jungeun doesn’t forget to thank her.

With a dorky smile, and an awkward attempt at finger guns, Haseul turns back around in her seat and begins chatting with ViVi.

As Jungeun finishes swallowing the pill, she rests her head on Jinsol’s shoulder. Jinsol smiles to herself and grabs a light blanket, covering the two of them before placing a soft kiss on Jungeun’s temple and shutting her eyes. The two drifting to sleep with content smiles on their faces.

~~~~

Yeojin, who’s playing with the recline button on her seat, looks around after getting bored and observes the other girls. Hyunjin, Jinsol, and Jungeun were fast asleep, Heejin was still stuffing her face with snacks while watching some anime. Next to them, Haseul and ViVi are chatting as Haseul explains to Vivi the importance of trying to stay hydrated on a long plane ride. Chaewon had her earbuds in and was watching a movie while Yerim and Hyeju continued to play video games, although Yerim had begged Hyeju for a break so she can nap. Hyeju responded with a quick, “Let's just finish this round.” Jiwoo and Sooyoung seemed to be in their own world conversing with one another, a little too closely.

She eyes the carry on that Haseul had left on the floor while she was talking to ViVi, and sneakily grabs it, Haseul currently distracted. Successfully securing the bag, Yeojin opens it in search of her Hydro Flask, getting frustrated when she can’t locate the orange bottle. A bright smile makes its way onto her face though when she does find the perfect sunglasses to complete her 'I'm rich' Vegas outfit.

Putting the sunglasses in her coat pocket, she puts the bag back where she had taken it from, having completely forgotten about retrieving her Hydro Flask. With a wide grin, Yeojin pushes the button calling the flight attendant, once again. As the airline employee makes her way to the girls seat, Yeojin shoots her what she thinks is a charming smile.

“Hello! More apple juice?” the flight attendant recognizes Yeojin immediately after her numerous calls.

“Do you by chance carry gummy worms?”

~~~~

“Thank you for all of this.” ViVi looks to Haseul with a grateful smile.

“No problem! I packed a bunch of extras for all of us, although you don’t really need to use one.” Haseul returns the smile, paired with a wink.

ViVi giggles, her smile widening even more.

“I wish that were true, I feel like I could use a whole spa treatment right now.” ViVi comments quietly.

“Hey! Why don’t we plan a spa date while we’re in Vegas?” Haseul grins excitedly.

“A spa date?”

“I didn’t mean- I don’t mean like a date date! I mean-” Before Haseul can finish stuttering out her correction, she’s cut off by a smiling ViVi.

“I’d love that. It’d be nice to spend some time together.”

“Yeah!”

The two girls continue to look at each other, smiling. Haseul goes to speak but before she could get a sound out, she's interrupted by a gagging sound coming from next to ViVi. The girls look over to find Heejin with her hands on covering her mouth.

Hearing the commotion next to her, Hyunjin is woken up, slightly confused. That is until Heejin gets up from her seat and makes her way to the plane’s restroom. Immediately, Hyunjin is on her feet, rushing to see if Heejin is okay. Vivi and Haseul turn to look at each other concerned as the girls walk away but they knew Heejin was in good hands. Yeojin had now started blasting music through her airpods that she didn't even notice the girls rush past her.

“Heejin! What happened? Are you okay?” Hyunjin frowns, Heejin has her head right above the little restroom’s toilet, Hyunjin placing a hand on Heejins back rubbing comforting circles.

“I’m okay, too many snacks.” Heejin manages to get out.

“Come on, let’s get you washed up.” Hyunjin, still concerned, leads Heejin to the small sink.

~~~~

Jungeun is jolted awake as the plane had hit a rough patch. She looks to her left side and sees Jinsol still fast asleep. She turns to look back at Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

“Did you guys feel that?”

“Yes, our love caused turbulence.” Sooyoung replies, her eyes not leaving a smiley Jiwoo.

Jungeun looked at them disgusted and just decided to sit back in her seat. She was used to the corniness but coming from anyone else than Jinsol was incredibly cringey.

“Are you sure you don't want more water?” Hyunjin asked Heejin, after coming back to their seats Hyunjin refused to leave Heejin alone. She just wanted to make sure she was okay,

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, I think I just need to rest up for the rest of the flight.” Heejin checks the time and sees they have just 4 more hours till they land and begins to recline her seat, covers herself from head to toe with a blanket, and turns her back facing away a still worried Hyunjin.

~~~~

As the plane begins its landing at the McCarran airport most of the girls start to wake up. Jungeun holds on to Jinsol's arm as the plane comes to it's full stop.

"Yes we're finally here!" Yeojin jumps up from her seat.

All the girls grab their belongings and made their way out of the plane. Before exiting, Yeojin pulls the sunglasses she had stolen from Haseul and placed them on the bridge of her nose, making sure to blow a kiss at the flight attendant that had to attend to her the whole ride.

"That was a long ride, wasn't it?" Their manager asks Jungeun as they all walked to retrieve their luggage inside.

"It was truly something." Jungeun breathes out in relief of finally being able to feel the ground beneath her.

As they headed to the front to get picked up by a bus, they were met with a large amount of fans and cameras in their faces. Jiwoo and Sooyoung linked arms, while Jungeun and Jinsol just walked behind each other, which started a rumour that they had broken up before the plane ride to Nevada, which was definitely not true. Yes, both couples were out publicly. Thankfully, they received a lot more support than backlash. All that meant was all eyes were on them now.

"Wow look at all the fans!" Jiwoo exclaimed as she sat down in the window seat allowing her to see out at the ocean of Orbits.

~~~~

It was 8pm once they reached their hotel, which was an 8 minute ride from the airport but since it was the holidays, 8 minutes felt like an hour thanks to traffic. But once they reached the center of Las Vegas, they were in complete awe at all the sites and building towering over them. The bright and vibrant neon sign that reads ‘Planet Hollywood’ immediately greets the girls.

"That's where we'll be staying at girls!" the CEO says as all the girls turn their heads to familiarize themselves.

The bus leaves them in the direct front entrance of the hotel. The 12 girls and the CEO couple enter through the glass doors of the hotel's lobby. There were escalators right besides check in. Above it was a sign that read 'CASINO', the smell of coffee greeting them as well, coming from a Starbucks that was placed in the lobby. They all look around with curiosity and awe at the decorations. As the girls are taking in their surroundings, the CEO begins checking in. She sends the desk clerk a grateful smile as he hands her 4 keycards.

“Girls! Here are the keys to the rooms, it’s gonna be 4 to a room, I got you what I believe to be the best seats in this house. You guys can decide amongst each other who’s rooming with who!” She hands off the keys to Haseul.

“Wait! Um, Ms-” Jungeun attempts to speak up before the CEO interrupts her.

“No need to thank me! Well I’ll be heading to my room! Enjoy your vacation! Call if you need anything!” she runs off with her husband before anyone can get another word in.

The girls all look at each other, slightly confused, before Haseul speaks up.

“Okay! You heard her! We need to decide who’s rooming with who!”

“I'll be staying with you!” Yeojin immediately raises her hand as Haseul chuckles.

“Can I stay with you guys?" Yerim grins widely.

“I’ll join too.” ViVi smiles at the three girls.

Haseul gives them a nod. Hyeju takes a look at her best friend Yerim, who whispers a "Sorry" Yerim just wanted to make the most out of the next few days but she knew if she was roomed with Hyeju, she'd be stuck playing games just like in the dorms.

“Great! So that’s one room! Here are the other keys, we’re gonna start settling in and tomorrow morning we can all meet up right here to go have breakfast at a buffet!” Haseul being the leader she is, makes quick plans and hands the two keys to Jungeun as she begins pulling her luggage towards the hotel elevator.

The remaining girls don’t take long to decide who’s staying in which room, Heejin and Hyunjin opting to stay with Jungeun and Jinsol.

Thankfully all the rooms were on the same floor, Haseul's was right across from Jungeun's and Sooyoung's was about 2 doors away from Haseul's.

~~~~

Sooyoung slightly kicks open the door to the suite, as her hands are full with hers and some of Jiwoo’s bags, the other three girls file in and set their bags down, observing their temporary home for the week.

The living room contains a pristine white sectional couch along with a glass coffee table and a flat screen T.V. that comes down from the ceiling. Across from the sectional is a small half kitchen. Just past the couch is a door that leads into the bedroom with another T.V. and two full beds. The girls all place their bags in the bedroom, Chaewon was the first to scan the snacks that were set on a corner of the counter, Hyeju having already begun setting up her Nintendo Switch in the living room.

“Do you really need to set that up now?” Sooyoung questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you really need to be such a hag?” Hyeju fires back immediately.

Sooyoung just rolls her eyes and heads towards Jiwoo who is looking out the window. Sooyoung wraps her arms around her and places her head on her shoulder of the smaller girl.

"Woah! I can see the hotel's pool from here and look, that's the Paris hotel! We got a perfect view of the water show from across the street!" Jiwoo exclaims as she looks out their extremely large bedroom window.

"Out of all the places, this is where we'll be staying at for our new year's week, I'm sure we can make the most of it." Sooyoung says as she turns Jiwoo to face her and connects her lips with hers. Sooyoung's hand trails up and down Jiwoo's waist and the other holds Jiwoo closer. She then tries to sneak her hand under her girlfriend's shirt.

"Maybe we should've gotten our own room." Jiwoo laughs in between kisses as she holds Sooyoung's hand from going any further before Sooyoung can agree, she's interrupted by sudden screams.

"Fire fire!" Chaewon says running into the bedroom.

"What happened?" Sooyoung rushes into the living room to the scene of an open microwave being fanned by Hyeju in attempt to put out the small flame coming from inside.

"I just wanted to heat up a poptart." Chaewon says hiding behind Hyeju.

"The ‘No Chaewon in the kitchen’ rule is to be used here as well."

~~~~

"Yeojin start unpacking and leave Yerim alone!" Haseul says from across the bedroom.

As soon as the girls walked in, Yerim had claimed a bed and decided to take a well needed nap. Yeojin who was jumping on the bed that Yerim was sleeping in decided to stop and climbed off, heading to her own carry on and suitcase.

She opened her suitcase that was filled with dress shirts and dress pants. Ever since Yeojin heard they were going to Nevada, she had decided she'd make herself look like the richest woman on earth.

"Did you not bring any sleep wear?" Vivi asks looking down at Yeojin's suitcase.

"I didn't think of that."

"Yeojin, I thought I handed you your froggy pajamas?" Haseul says as she notices Yeojin's very grown up suitcase.

"I think I left them out." Yeojin says digging through her luggage.

"Well I was gonna head to the store to buy us some drinks and snacks so we can buy you some sleep wear and casual clothing since you didn't seem to bring any of that either." Haseul says as she grabs her phone to dial their manager and request a ride.

The room across from them seemed to be more at ease.

"To be honest, I don't understand the whole putting money in a machine and expecting it to give back." Jinsol continues her rant about slot machines as the couple unpacks, well mostly Jungeun. Jinsol is scanning a brochure for locations for them to visit the next day after they've recovered from their jet lag.

"There's even slot machines at the airport, its crazy." Jungeun comments.

"On the other hand, we got so much we could do, we can go eat at fancy restaurants, watch a magic show, go to comedy shows and they even have an M&M store!" Jinsol exclaims she paces around the bedroom as Jungeun is unpacking.

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to spending time with you, Sol. That's all that really matters to me.” Jungeun smiles at her girlfriend.

Jinsol smiles and walks to where Jungeun had been and pulls her into a hug, placing a peck on her lips. Jungeun places her hands on Jinsol’s cheeks, pulling her into a slightly longer and loving kiss. Jinsol stays with her arms wrapped around Jungeun’s waist, the shorter girl resting her head on her chest, hands interlocked behind her neck. The contentment and love they feel making both girls’ heart feel full.

“Hey! We’re gonna go with Haseul and ViVi to Target, do you guys want anything?” Heejin walks into the bedroom, Hyunjin trailing behind her.

“I think we’re good.” Jinsol smiles as Jungeun just buries her face further into her chest.

“Gross.” Heejin mumbles before adding a quick ‘Okay bye!’

The younger girls quickly leave the room, leaving the couple alone.

Jinsol and Jungeun decided to call it a night and settle into one of two beds in the suite. Jungeun smiles widely at the complete silence of the room, the mix of her loving girlfriend's arms and silent thuds of Jinsol's heartbeat helped her drift off to sleep so peacefully.

~~~~

"Haseul said that they left Yerim alone in their hotel asleep cause her and some of the other girls went to get some snacks and clothes for Yeojin." Sooyoung explains to Jiwoo after she ended a call with Haseul.

"Oh okay we can probably send Hyeju and Chae to check on her." Jiwoo smiles.

"You know, that's a great idea!" Sooyoung smirks. Making her way to the living room to where Hyeju and Chae were.

"They're asleep" Sooyoung says with disappointment as she sees the two girls asleep leaning on each other with remotes still on their hands.

Something in Sooyoung clicks.

"They're asleep!" Sooyoung repeats.

"Shh! We wanna keep it that way." Jiwoo whispers.

"Right." Sooyoung now whispering grabs her girlfriend's hand and leads her to the room closing the door behind them.


End file.
